...And Your Enemies Closer
Plot Clepron and Mig re-face the enemy that once destroyed Clepron's home world, Surpremeium, who threatens to this time destroy the world with his controlled minions that are a part of Clepron's species. Synopsis Mig is inside a large spaceship AKA Clepron's new spaceship. "Nice ride," said Mig. Clepron smiled and the two landed on Earth, after returning from a mission. "BOY am I bushed," said Mig, falling onto the ground. "Get up and off my feet," Clepron said. Mig moaned and crawled off. "Thank you." Just then his ship exploded into tiny bits and the two got blown back. "WHAT THE HECK," shouted Mig. He saw something glow from within the smoke and ran to it. "THAT'S IT," he shouted. He transformed into Gravattack and cleared through the smoke. "Mig wait," announcd Clepron. Gravattack continued on and bumped into a large figure. "Hello, Mig," the figure said, revealing itself to be Surpremeium. "Oh great," said Gravattack. He punched him in the face but Surpremeium had no damage. He cracked his neck and smashes Gravattack's face into the ground. Clepron slowed down and saw Surpremeium. "Ah, finally, a more harder competition," said Surpremeium. "Get out of here if you want to live," said Clepron. He got out his domo gizmo and it grew into a lightsaber-like shape. "Still have that weakened machine eh?" asked Surpremeium. Clepron yelled and tried to whack Surpemeium with it bu badly missed each time. "Really? That's all you have? PFFT," said Surpremeium. "Oh yeah? You have nothing," announced Mig, getting up. "Wrong," said Surpremeium. He made a noise and a loud thud occured and a bunch of Zeroplyians came from the sky. "What is this?" asked Clepron. "Oh, only my army, that's all," said Surpremeium, holding a switch. "You little creep," said Mig. Surpremeium pressed the button the switch and the Zeroplyians all began to move. "Destroy them," Surpremeium demanded. The army then all ambushed Clepron and threw Mig into the sky. He slapped down the gamatrix and turned into Iceitope. "Let's get our game on," he said. He blasted the Zeroplyians with ice and they all broke free and tackled Mig down. Clepron didn't see Surpremeium and wondered where he escaped to. He looked up and faintly saw something and grappled onto it and broke through something. He ended up being inside a large metallic and dark blimp-like jetplane. "Hi and welcome to PAYBACK," announced Surpremeium's voice on an intercom. "Where are you, coward," asked Clepron. "Look around. You'll see me everywhere!" laughed Surpremeium. Lights turned on and Clepron saw him in images everywhere very vividly. "Aw man," said Clepron. Down on Earth, Mig had been tied up by the Zeroplyians. "Look, you guys gotta be friendlier here. I realize your all....dead," said Iceitope. They all screamed and began punching Iceitope. "No!" he shouted. He turned into Diamondhead and broke free and started shooting the Zeroplyians with crystals. "NO ONE ties me up and tries to beat me," he said. Back in the jet, Clepron was going from corner to corner looking for Surpremeium. "Why don't you come and fight me? I'm completely alone," said Clepron. Surpremeium laughed. "Bravo, bravo," he clapped. He then jumped out of the ceiling and nailed Clepron to the ground and threw him against a wall. He then shut off the power. "Good thing I have night vision," he laughed. Diamondhead had kept on fighting the Zeroplyians and then noticed the blimp in the sky. "Wait....CLEPRON!" shouted Diamondhead. He turned into Dragonfly and faced through the blimp and turned back inconveniently. "Welcome in, Miguel," said Surpremeium. He punched Mig into a wall and Clepron heard the ruckus. He tip-toed towards them and got out his domo gizmo and blasted Surpremeium. "AHHHH!!!" he screamed. Clepron laughed and saw that it was a fake dummy. "Huh!?" he gasped. "Peek-a-boo!" shouted Surpremeium. He smashed Clepron in the head and through him at Mig. "Ouch!" shouted Mig. His gamatrix recharged and he dialed up Frankenstrike. "C'mon, work this time!" he shouted. He slapped it down. "YES!" Frankenstrike shouted. "Pfft, none of your stupid aliens can harm me boy," said Surpremeium. "You honestly think I'm here to just destroy you two? Wrong," said Surpremeium. A giant door opened up, revealing gigantic alien atom bombs everywhere. "Say goodbye to your lovely world!" he laughed. Clepron saw everything and angrily ran at Surpremeium. "NOT AGAIN YOU WILL NOT," he demanded. he began punching and whacking Surpremeium around. Just then, the blimp ran out of fuel and crash landed into the ground, nearby Clepron's garage. "GET OUT," announced Frankenstrike. He grabbed Clepron and jumped out with him. Surpremeium peeked his head out and transported him and the bombs away before the blimp exploded. Frankenstrike and Clepron both landed hard on the ground and Surpremeium did safely along with his bombs. He looked down at Mig and Clepron and laughed. "You two have failed," he laughed. Mig's eyes then shut and Clepron's did as well. To be continued..... Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron Villains *Surpremeium *Zeroplyians (controlled) Aliens Used *Gravattack *Iceitope *Diamondhead *Dragonfly (brief) *Frankenstrike Trivia *The Zeroplyians look somewhat like Clepron. *Mig turns into Frankenstrike for the first time. Category:Episodes